


Dona

by 103BeliLebedi (Crno_i_Belo)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Gen, Skopje Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crno_i_Belo/pseuds/103BeliLebedi
Summary: It's Skopje Fest 2014 and Kaliopi is thinking about a possible return to the Eurovision Song Contest.





	Dona

Kaliopi looked up at the moon in the sky, at the the stars high above the sleepy city of Skopje. Tonight was Skopje Fest 2014, and she was going to be performing as the interval act while the votes were being counted. The winning song and performer would even go on to represent Macedonia at the Eurovision Song Contest 2015. The show was already well underway, and in the background she could hear Risto and Vlatko performing their song together. Kaliopi was standing outside the arena, just to relax before she had her big performance. It was better than waiting in the green room anyway, with all the nervous Skopje Fest contestants talking about how much they wanted to do well and worrying about it.  
Suddenly, Kaliopi heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find a familiar face. That was Vasil Zafircev, the host of tonight's show. She hadn't expected him to come out of the arena, but maybe he needed to come outside for the same reasons as her.  
"Oh, Vasil, hello," Kaliopi said.  
"Hmm... and just what are you doing out here by yourself?" Vasil asked.  
"Oh, you know," Kaliopi replied, "Thinking."  
"Thinking? About what?"  
Kaliopi wasn't quite sure what to say to that. She was thinking of a response when Vasil started talking again.  
"What's the matter, Kaliopi?" Vasil said, a hint of concern in his voice, "Do you want to be back there, back as a performer, not an interval act? Back at Skopje Fest? Maybe even... back at the Eurovision Song Contest?"  
Kaliopi sighed. Vasil could read her like a book. Seeing all the people tonight trying to get to Eurovision made her remember the 2012 contest and made her want it again, too. But not just yet. She didn't want to go back to Eurovision just yet. She wasn't ready for that again, not right now, anyway.  
"No, not this time," Kaliopi said, "Not for 2015. It's too late for that now anyway. But maybe next year. Maybe for the 2016 contest."  
"Sounds nice. Well, if you do decide to go again, whenever that may be, good luck."  
"Thanks, Vasil."  
"No problem. Oh, and make sure you qualify for the final."  
Kaliopi just laughed at that. Macedonia had a harder time qualifying for the final than most countries did but if she went to Eurovision again she would make sure to do her best.  
At that moment, Risto and Vlatko's song 'Sever-Jug' ended. There was applause, and then, there was silence. Kaliopi expected the next song to start, but it didn't. Suddenly, Vasil looked very worried.  
"Oh, oh!" Vasil yelled, "I forgot! I was supposed to go on stage after that song!"  
"Oh no," Kaliopi said, "Quick! Get back there!"  
Vasil didn't have any time to respond as Risto and Vlatko walked over to them.  
"Hey," Risto said, "Vasil, you're needed out there right now."  
"Yeah," Vlatko said, "Everyone's wondering where you are!"  
"I know, I know," Vasil said, "Kaliopi, we'll talk later, ok?"  
"Ok," Kaliopi said, as Vasil ran off.  
"What were you two even doing out here anyway?" Risto asked.  
"Oh, you know," Kaliopi replied, "Thinking."  
"Thinking?" Vlatko asked, "About what?"  
Exactly what Vasil had said. Kaliopi just laughed at that.  
"No, really," Vlatko said, looking confused at why Kaliopi had laughed.  
"Oh, just about the Eurovision Song Contest," Kaliopi smiled, "And about how I would like to go again."  
"Wow, really?" Risto said, "That is so cool. Macedonia would be very lucky indeed if you got to go and represent us again."  
"Thanks Risto," Kaliopi said.  
"Yeah," Vlatko said, "That would be great. Macedonia would be through to the finals again for sure if you went."  
"Haha, thank you so much, Vlatko."  
Kaliopi grinned. They sure were confident in her. Well, she was one of the biggest stars in Macedonia, after all, so that made sense.  
It was Daniel Kajmakoski who walked out next. He had already performed his song 'Lisja Esenski' and so could pretty much do what he wanted now until the votes were counted.  
"Hey everyone, what are you all doing standing out here?" Daniel said.  
"Oh, you know," Kaliopi said, "Thinking."  
Kaliopi waited to see if Daniel would say the same three words.  
"Thinking?" Daniel said, "About what?"  
Daniel didn't understand it when Kaliopi, Risto and Vlatko all laughed, but that didn't matter. Soon, he was laughing along with them too.  
A little while later, Vasil walked over to them again. Luckily, no one in the audience had really noticed Vasil's delay.  
"Hey Vasil," Kaliopi said.  
"Hey," Vasil said, "Still thinking about going to the Eurovision Song Contest?"  
"Always," Kaliopi smiled as she looked up at the moon and stars once again. She was determined now more than ever to go to the 2016 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest. She would try her hardest to make it an amazing song as well as an unforgettable performance. She would try her hardest to make sure Macedonia qualified to the grand final. Most importantly, she knew that she could do it.


End file.
